


Crazier

by MelyndaR



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Seddie one-shot I wrote because it wouldn't leave me alone. Set during iGo To Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazier

"Where's my chicken?" Sam howled, digging through her suitcase in the trashy hotel in Tokyo, Japan.

She threw a T-shirt behind her in her frenzied search. The article of clothing flew across the room – and landed on Freddie's head. Freddie, who had packing for their return trip to Seattle, removed it from its perch and balled it up before throwing it back into Sam's suitcase.

"We're supposed to be packing." He pointed out.

"After chicken." Sam yelled.

Freddie rolled his eyes with a half smile, half smirk. "You're crazy."

Sam, having retrieved her chicken, answered, "This trip was crazy."

"How very true." With that, Freddie turned back to his packing.

"You know," This was one of the few times in her life that Sam Puckett had sounded thoughtful. "My mom says, when you've done the craziest thing you can think of doing, dream up something crazier and do that."

"What's something that we could do that's crazier than this trip has been?" Freddie asked with a small laugh.

Sam deliberately set down her chicken leg and walked over to him, standing directly in front of him. She whispered, "This is," right before she kissed him.

When they pulled away, Freddie asked, "Is it crazy that I want to do that again?"


End file.
